


Tell Me Your Secrets

by khazadspoon



Series: Swing Whilst You're Winning [1]
Category: DCU, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Swing au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1484845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khazadspoon/pseuds/khazadspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana and Shayera share a moment after one of Diana's performances, letting their feelings go in a sweet moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me Your Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is part of my Swing!AU which I'll be uploading some stuff for. WOO!

Diana left the stage to whistles and roses being thrown at her feet, the crowd roaring for her return, shouting her name for an encore. The lights flickered to a softer setting as the spotlight shut off and she let Shayera wrap an arm around her waist.

“Another flawless performance,” the other woman drawled, her long gently curled hair falling over her shoulders. Diana smiled at her, her pulse still thrumming in her veins.

“You flatter me,” Diana replied with a flash of teeth. “I had inspiration, though.”

Shayera raised one brow as they walked backstage “Oh? And what, pray tell, would that inspiration be?” She opened Diana’s dressing room and stepped in backward, pulling Diana in by her hand.

“That would be  _telling_ ,” the dark haired woman whispered as she shut the door behind her. Shayera let out a long laugh and perched on the dressing table, long legs crossed at the ankles. She wore loose trousers that hung low on her hips, a small flash of skin showing when she moved just above the waistband of the pants. Diana didn’t often look at her friend, not since her tryst with an army man by the name of Steve Trevor, but sometimes her eyes wandered. Shayera had never made it clear whether or not she was interested, but Diana liked to think that maybe… maybe in another life they may have been lovers.

“You never tell me your secrets.”

“That’s because you’ll tell Barry, and  _he’ll_ tell Hal who will tell everyone he knows,” Diana sat at her chair and took her star earrings out, dropping the tiara from her forehead. Shayera hummed under her breath and nodded a couple of times.

“I suppose that  _might_ be true, but that’s only if it’s worth telling,” she leaned forward and smirked. Diana loved that smirk; the way it displayed just how dangerous her friend could be, the way it lit the woman’s eyes up. Shayera paused for a second, doubt crossing her face before she sat back again. “Diana?”

“Mm?”

“Can I… ask you something?” Her voice was hesitant. That triggered alarms in Diana’s head. She nodded slowly and paused taking her makeup off.

“Anything, you know that,” she lay her hand on Shayera’s knee. The other woman looked down, biting her lip, and took a small breath.

“If I were to kiss you, would you leave?”

Diana’s breath caught in her throat, something warm flooding her veins. She shook her head and hoped her expression didn’t belay the sudden jolt of fear. She didn’t  _want_ to leave.

Shayera’s eyes dropped to the dark haired woman’s lips then back up, asking if she  _could_  kiss her. Would Diana run? As Shayera leaned down, one of her curls falling forward and brushing Diana’s cheek, Diana listened to her own heart beat wildly in her chest.

Then, they kissed.

Shayera kissed like she sang; hard, all consuming, and utterly primal in its own way.  Their lips press harshly, every ounce of strange tension between them spilling out in two and a half minutes of ragged breaths, silk sliding on cotton as Shayera straddled her lap, fingers grasping at skin-

For those two and a half minutes Diana felt like the world was hers.

Right up to the knock on the door. 


End file.
